Many mobile devices are configured to utilize Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs) that enable the mobile devices to access services provided by Mobile Network Operators (MNOs). In particular, each UICC includes at least a microprocessor and a read-only memory (ROM), where the ROM is configured to store an MNO profile—also referred to herein as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM)—that a mobile device can utilize to register and interact with an MNO. Typically, a UICC takes the form of a small removable card (commonly referred to as a SIM card) that is configured to be inserted into a UICC-receiving bay included in a mobile device. In more recent implementations, however, UICCs are being embedded directly into system boards of mobile devices. These electronic/embedded UICCs (eUICCs) can provide advantages over traditional SIM cards, e.g., an eUICC can store a number of MNO profiles—referred to herein as electronic Subscriber Identity Modules (eSIMs)—and can eliminate the need to include UICC-receiving bays in mobile devices.
In some cases, a mobile device can be configured to utilize a device configuration file in conjunction with operating an eSIM so that the mobile device can effectively operate with an MNO associated with the eSIM. The device configuration file can include, for example, properties used for establishing a connection with the MNO, user interface (UI)-related information to display at the mobile device (e.g., a carrier name associated with the MNO), and the like. In some cases, it can be a requirement for a mobile device to be pre-loaded with at least one device configuration file in order for the mobile device to operate with at least one MNO out of the box, e.g., when the mobile device is purchased/powered-on by a customer for the first time and undergoes an initialization process. Unfortunately, in some cases, a mobile device is manufactured before device configuration files are finalized, e.g., for MNOs with which the mobile device is expected to operate. One attempt to help alleviate this issue involves installing “placeholder” device configuration files on the mobile devices during their manufacture, where the placeholder device configuration files include hooks for updating. However, this approach can introduce issues during the initialization of the mobile devices as the placeholder device configuration files often have not been thoroughly tested and are prone to error. Moreover, using the hooks to update the placeholder device configuration files can require performing a complete operating system (OS) update of the mobile device. Consequently, the efficiency/quality of the initialization process is substantially degraded, which can lead to frustration among users and inoperable conditions.